Forsaken
by Webdemon
Summary: Another Queen of the damn ode. The tale is now spoken from Moka Inner  Akashiya's side. You might be surprised what she has to say.


**Forsaken**

**An ode to Queen of the damned**

**Pt II**

Hey guys. It's me again. I've been off the scene for a little bit but I feel I should keep my skills up and stuff for when I need to start work on the new Naru/ikki crossover that still in it's planning stage. I've been running a lot of scenes in my heads and ruling out those that wouldn't work. It's pretty hard for me to find the right scene that would explain things and better move the plot along then just writing mindless fanservice.

With that said I've begun experimenting on some others places and ways with some decent results. For better or worse I feel that this is getting me better and better and writing and I think it's even improving my keyboard skills. I think I've even started not to look down when I type stuff. I've not even looking down when I type this part here hehe! :)

But any who I've decided to start a sequel one shot and see if I get some attention from other places for once.

So without further adieu. Here is the sequel to redeemer. Forsaken...Spoken from Moka Akashiya's (Inner) perspective. Pay attention as this one will make you think just as good as the other one. If you like it maybe I might even do a full on short diary style story from it!

That might be something to try after I start and finish the crossover. I hate to be working to two stories at once. It fills my plate worse than it is already.

Let her story..begin!

* * *

I remember that day. It was so nostalgic...When it had gone down the lonely road..Yes...it was as if my soul had been drained of life. Well...I'm undead..I don't even have a soul anymore. But that has changed now..You see I finally have someone to share my torment with. Someone who understands my pain just as well as I do...Family?..No...I can't rely on them. My little sister is too clingy and almost scares me at times. My older sister is naive and then there's...Her..Akuha...She and I aren't on the best of terms. The one I speak of..is him..Tsukune Aono...The one I had chosen. The one I took under my wing, and held on to for so long.

I remember now...I chose him...I don't know why...but I did.

**I'm over it**  
**You see I'm falling in the vast abyss**  
**Clouded by memories of the past**  
**At last, I see**

We had sat together on a billboard sign watching the mortals enjoy their meaningless pitiful existence. What fools they are! They think the world belongs to them. It made me so glad when I finally made him see the true light of things. I had explained everything about our way of life. At first he was reluctant about killing another human. But in the end the thirst won out. It made my heart quiver whenever he fed. We would often feed together. I had shown him the proper way to feed on a human and dispose of the drained carcass afterward. He had been alarmed about how we should give them a proper burial. I remember saying those words. "We already have..Death is the only redemption we can give them.. Something we will never feel again." But did I really mean that? After all. we can still not exist just as easily. We are immune to only a few daggers...but not a powerful sword. After a while I've noticed a sudden change inside him. He had really truly embraced the gift I had given him. we had been together all this time. After life in the academy..We really did begin to settle into life in the darkness. Never to really embrace the warm light that he once loved.

**I hear it fading**  
**I can't speak it**  
**Or else you will dig my grave**  
**We fear them finding**  
**Always whining**  
**Take my hand now**  
**Be alive**

Oh yes. I did remember a particular time when Mizore had paid a visit to our humble lair so to speak. We've been pretty nomadic as of late so we never really call anywhere home. This home was in Bavaria where My father had a V.I.P Suite settles in case I needed a place to stay. I was alone with her at the time. Kokoa had taken it upon herself to train Tsukune personally. She had developed a brotherly bond with Tsukune since the day he became one of us. Granted she is a little harsh but helpful nonetheless. I digress however, Our chat had concerned about her time when her species was required to procreate to survive. It seems that she has been forced into an affair with a Russian dignitary and has run away to find Tsukune. I however had reminded her that he was not human anymore. That didn't matter to her. She wanted to have his child...I didn't want to make this sound as if I was possessive but the fact remained that he will never produce children again. His body had been long dead already..This had saddened her to the point that she was about to commit suicide. It took a while before she had to cope with the situation as it was...It seems that she indeed went along with the baby boy. The father had died in a unfortunate car accident as soon as the baby was born. She had been raising the child all alone which did not sit well with me or Tsukune. Needless to say being called aunt and uncle was not something we wish to make a habit.

**You see I cannot be forsaken**  
**Because I'm not the only one**  
**We walk amongst you**  
**Feeding, raping**  
**Must we hide from everyone**

It had been so long since I had fed alone. I had picked a young girl from the streets wondering off alone. Such a foolish human. She should have known not to come out at night. But then again we don't exist to them. We're just fairy tales and ghosts stories to them. She did taste delicious though. Her virgin blood had slates my thirst nicely. Her beauty was now mine! I would have to admit there were times where my instinct would get the better of me. I would gorge myself on many human, so much that it was almost like sex. Sex...Yes that would be the word I would use. It felt so good. Like my body was on fire from just tasting it. Yes...it was ecstasy... I even drowned myself in it just to relive that sensation. I loved it so much..I lust for it even now. I guess sometimes when I was in the mood I would "enjoy" my meal before I was done. It didn't matter to me. As long as I yearned for it...but with the way things are going now. I feel that this sensation has left me. I guess because I would enjoy more of his company now. Don't get me wrong we weren't rabbits, but it didn't hurt to be kinky once in a while. I maybe a vampire, but I'm a woman with needs first. I felt as if god had started to feel sorry for me and gave me a little gift.

**I'm over it**  
**Why can't we be together**  
**Embrace it**  
**Sleeping so long**  
**Taking off the mask**  
**At last, I see**

I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But I'm not without my skeletons..No pun intended. I admit I've done some rather unusual things with other people. I've even had a fling once in a while. I wasn't particular with gender either..I'm a vampire..Why not enjoy the best of both worlds. There was a girl in my life whom I've had "adventures" with for a short while. I didn't tell Tsukune but it was not worth telling. It was only for a short while and It didn't even mean anything. I was just waiting for the right time to bring her guard down before I ended it..literally. We were in bed together, Our bodies intertwined together between the sheets. Our bodies connected together just like pieces in a puzzle. I won't say this out loud but I really did love the way her voice sounded. It was almost cute. In the throws of our passion before we reached the apex of pleasure I had bitten down on her and started to suck her dry. My body had reached it's climax when I started feeding. Oh yes..I was in pure euphoria. When I was done I had kissed her lustfully before I left her there for the police to find. I made it look like a suicide...After I had gotten back with Tsukune he was already in my bed doing a much better job at pleasing me. She was a woman after. She lacked what I really wanted after all. And wonderful and may I say well endowed men like Tsukune were hard to find. But I would admit there love did not exist there until now. We both knew it was lust...Pure and unadulterated lust. I wanted him as much as he wanted me..if not more. Each and every night I would wake up with him on my chest. But after that...It was business as usual. I told him about life as I saw it everyday and when it was said and done... Only emptiness and misery remain...Until that day.

**My fear is fading**  
**I can't speak it**  
**Or else you will dig my grave**  
**We fear them finding**  
**Always whining**  
**Take my hand now**  
**Be alive**

We had another visitor in our midst again. It was Yukari. She had grown into a beautiful woman as it showed. She had a figure almost rivaling mine. She had long forgotten the feelings she had harbored for us...She had openly admitted to being bisexual after she left. Her current lover is a swinger who indulged in might I say..."Painful activities" if you know what I mean**. **Her was Nao Okazaki and was open the idea of sharing a man with her. That was because she was an adult film star. In fact Yukari's profession in the human world was a full time librarian and what humans called "Amateur adult film editing" part time. Apparently she enjoyed the time she had together with Nao. They had been 4 months straight with some other boy named Kyo. Both Nao and Kyo have even appeared in one of those adult films just for kicks. She enjoyed it so much that now they want to open a studio one day and hopefully plans to wed Yukari as well. In Japan these kinds of things were normal for them. As far as I know now she and Yukari or should I say "Yuki Sendou" are happy with Kyo being the top male model for their studio. But enough about that...I had better things to attend to. She had her life straightened out and I have my own "death" to deal with so to speak.

**You see I cannot be forsaken**  
**Because I'm not the only one**  
**We walk amongst you**  
**Feeding, raping**  
**Must we hide from everyone**

If there was one person who could never let go of the past was that perverted succubus Kurumu. Still pursuing a meaningless endeavor that was Tsukune. I had to drive her out many times before she forced herself on him. She had told me that she was having a secret love affair with him, I didn't believe a single word of it. But I guess she was still holding on to her "destiny" as fruitless as it was. I did let her sort out certain conditions when she came to visit. When I need a training tool she went out and "fetched" it for me. She considered it her "Human four course meal of love." How quaint can you get? It didn't matter. As long as she is still around I guess it would keep things exciting on certain aspects. What? I said it once before didn't I? I'm a vampire. If I didn't have excitement then my immortal life would be boring and monotonous. Don't get the wrong idea...Call it a spur of the moment. After all, I did get to keep him interested in me a bit more. I would admit as our relationship stands I wear the pants. Tsukune still shows signs of submissiveness everyone and then, Although it would work out for me since I like it better when I keep him in check. Even when he was fooling around with his food before he "ate".

I will tell you one thing..After that day..I've never felt loneliness...I've become more lively then ever.

_**Because from now 'll have each other**_

_And not even death can tear us apart._

_

* * *

_

And there it is. All finished. Hope this kind of made you think about stuff more seriously.

See ya next time ^ ^._  
_


End file.
